Heartstrings Through Time
by Katelina
Summary: When time itself is ripped apart, Renesmee, Jacob and the Cullens are forced to protect past versions of the Cullens against their greatest enemy who breaks the barriers of time and seeks only one thing - vengeance through the death of Renesmee.
1. Prologue           Through a Nightmare

**Heartstrings Through Time**

By Katelina

**Prologue**

_All the air had left my lungs. A hopelessness clung to my heart as I ripped my eyes open, feeling the water pool over my eyes seeming to seep into my body through my open eyelids. I opened my mouth to scream but only seemed to take in more of the dank liquid that seemed to be sucking away my life._

_As my mouth and throat filled with water a frightening thought washed over me. It was as if I was not drowning in water. My throat felt sticky, as if a coating was covering every nook and cranny of my body. I felt the sticky ooze fill my lungs and it seemed to rip through my stomach and lungs into my blood stream seeping through my body. I felt the sticky substance I was drowning in cover my vocal cords as I attempted to scream through the cold, clear syrup I seemed to be drowning in. I tried to move, to swim my way out of the terrifying liquid but I was trapped, forever suspended in liquid filled with tiny bubbles escaping me as the last gasses in my body left me and the last ounces of my breath failed. I was done. I felt the sticky liquid release my tensing muscles and I outstretched my arms once more, a last feeble attempt to reach the surface._

_I had been suspended for all time. As I looked around me one more time before I blacked out I saw him, his hand outstretched to me. It was as if he was on the other side of a glass barrier, free of the liquid and standing there, his hands desperately scratching at the glass that contained me in my liquid prison. His dark brown eyes were frantically locked to my chocolate brown pools that must have seemed lifeless and still. I saw a single tear run down his cheek._


	2. Chapter One Memories of a Dream

**Heartstrings Through Time**

By Katelina

**Chapter One – Memories of a Dream**

I awoke that dreary September morning with a start. My eyes flittered around the room, focusing on different objects around the room as I felt my heart hammering in my chest. If I didn't know better I'd swear I was having a heart attack.

I gently wiggled my toes. In my dream it had been one of the first things I had lost control of. I outstretched my fingers as if grabbing something that wasn't there. I squeezed them into a fist and released them.

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until I opened my mouth and my empty lungs sucked in the cool air that was surrounding me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the methodical feel of my lungs taking in air.

It had been a dream. One terrifying dream. It had seemed so real. How could it have not been?

I rolled my legs out of bed, pushing myself up as I stretched my arms up and then behind me and yawned. I opened my eyes and found the comforting site beside my bed. It was a picture of my family. While my entire family wasn't in the photo it was the people I felt most attached to, the faces I had dreamed of every night since I was a baby. My father was there, his wild bronze hair effortlessly gracing his forehead. He had one arm wrapped protectively around my mother, holding her close enough that his hand rested on her stomach. My mother was turned so her body was pointed mostly away from the camera, but she had tilted herself so she looked back, her gold eyes still slightly streaked with the burgundy of her first few years of her newborn life. My fathers other arm rested protectively on my shoulder and I had one hand on my mothers leg. I didn't look much like my mother, although I knew the similarities to her human form were uncanny. My dark brown eyes contrasted with my parent's golden eyes, more so with my mother's. My burgundy ringlets matched my father's perfectly and I shared his cheek bones. Even my smile was uncannily similar to his.

Sitting on the ground beside me, his arm outstretched over my shoulders was Jacob Black…my Jake. Even as he sat on the ground he had to crouch his back over to be at my level, his 6'7" frame towering over my own; I didn't look any older than seven human years in that picture. His dark brown eyes danced with passion and a childish glee that outmatched the look in the eyes of a toddler with a new train set they had desired. He always glowed, even in the dank sunless afternoons of Forks his russet skin seemed to radiate. My mother said he hadn't glowed before I was born but I wasn't sure I believed that – Jake didn't seem natural if he didn't have his glow. I couldn't imagine it.

That wasn't true. I released a large breath I had been holding as my eyes clouded over with my dream from the night before. I realized the thing that had frightened me the most were his eyes…and his skin. His eyes seemed so sad and his skin seemed so dull. It was as if his life had been stolen as mine was.

I shook my head. I wouldn't allow myself to worry about that. Not now. It was just a dream.

I allowed myself to breath in the scent of the room around me. I could smell the sweet aroma of my parents in the next room over mingled with the smell of fresh scrambled eggs with dill. I smiled. Dad was making breakfast. I always loved when Dad made me breakfast, even if my throat lingered with the burning of thirst.

That was when the most lovely smell in the world crossed my pallet. Jake. While my family seemed repulsed by his smell I had grown to care for it. His scent always seemed to wash over me, through my nose and over my tongue as if I could taste him. Aunt Rosie had always likened his scent to that of a wet dog, vial and disgusting, but to me he smelled of the woods and the trees. He seemed so real and defined, his rustic smell captivating me nearly as much as his smile and the twinkle in his eyes, even when I found him frowning. Somehow even when his lips pulled tightly into his harsh chiseled frown he wore when on official business with his pack his eyes still lit up like Christmas lights when I was around.

His scent made my morning.

I quickly pulled on a turtle neck sweater and a pair of tight fitting jeans that flared at my ankles. I pulled my bronze ringlets from within my sweater, throwing them loosely over my shoulders. I tip toed towards the door, leaning my ear against it to hear the conversation.

"You can come out now Ness!" Jake's rough but methodical voice said from the kitchen. I frowned as I opened the door. "Were you trying to spy?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be stupid," I attempted to sound agitated, "it's impossible to spy on you three."

Jake laughed his howl like laugh. His eyes danced over my face before reluctantly returning to the pile of eggs Dad had put in front of him.

Dad placed a plate of food on the counter. I took it and placed myself on one of the wooden stools at the center island beside Jake. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table, her body still and unmoving. It was strange to see her this way sometimes, without the subtle movement of her shoulders as if she were breathing. She loved being in the house, she could focus on what she wanted to, not on appearing human. She never did like pretending to be human, fidgeting and moving her body was unnatural since her transformation fourteen years earlier. Although graceful, she never quite looked comfortable raising her shoulders slightly as if to simulate breathing. This morning her eyes were focused out of the house and I could not hear her breathing which signified she must have been quiet for some time.

"Everything okay Mom?"

My mom, Bella Cullen, looked back over her shoulder smiling. She took in her first breath since I had come out.

"Fine sweetheart, I'm just thinking."

I frowned but shrugged it off, appearing to remain absent minded. I honestly think Mom wanted to avoid the smell of Jake. He had always been her best friend, but since her transformation it was harder. First, he was incredibly attached to me, second he didn't smell the same and his skin was far too hot for her to be comfortable touching.

But his skin was warm to me, comfortable and soothing. I hadn't noticed one ringlet fall from over my shoulders and dip dangerously close to my food. Jake leaned his rough hand over, gently touching my cheek as he brushed it behind my ear.

Dad frowned but said nothing. I smiled, my cheeks burning slightly with a blush.

Jake had always done subtle things like this that made me feel at home. He had been my protector, my confident, my best friend and at times, my transportation. When I was young although I loved to run bare foot on my own, I often found it joyous to ride on his back when he shape shifted into a giant wolf. While I hadn't done that for a few years, not since appearing to be in my preteens, I missed the feeling of his scent in the wind as I leaned my head into his fir as he ran.

I shoveled the rest of my eggs down as soon as I realized Jake had finished his plate as my thoughts lingered on running with him. I must have looked dazed as my father and Jake looked very seriously at me.

"What?"

Dad shook his head. "Everything alright sweetheart?"

I smiled. "Just a bad dream Dad, that's all."

Jake let out a slightly exasperated sigh but held his tongue for a moment. "What do you want to do today?"

I turned my head sideways.

"We were going to hang out today, remember?"

I smiled. I'd nearly forgotten.

"Sounds like a plan." I picked myself up off the stool, twirled around to the other side of the island where Dad was cleaning the dishes. I kissed his ice cold cheek, brushed over to my mother to kiss the top of her hair, and then grabbed Jake by the wrist and pulled him out the back door of the modest two story home.

We had owned a small cottage when I was a child. However, once I had begun to grow my father and mother had reluctantly begun building a second home nearby in the forest. They had placed it close enough to my grandparent's home to connect the driveways into a makeshift street so that my Mom's father Charlie could visit without having to interrupt the Cullens - my adoptive grandparents, aunts and uncles - although they never minded, with the exception of Uncle Jasper who still found it excruciatingly hard to be around humans at times. I admit I shared my Uncle's pain for a few months after my birth, having been fed human blood in the womb and when I was first born, donated of course so despite my own thoughts that I was tainted, Grandpa Carlisle assured me my record was untarnished as no human had been harmed.

Jake was laughing as I frantically pulled him from the house. "What's the rush Ness?"

I shrugged. "Just excited I guess."

Jake raised his eyebrow and grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I know Claire wants to see you. I thought maybe we could go over to the reservation, and go running for a bit. Claire's still getting used to the whole 'I'm a wolf thing' and finds it most comfortable when you're around."

I nodded reached into my canvas purse slung over my opposite shoulder. I rustled around for my keys, pulling out the keys for my dark blue BMW Z4 roadster convertible. It had been a birthday present from my father when I turned seven and had become fully grown. Although it was seven years old it was my baby. Jake had helped me care for it, and although Dad had pleaded with me to allow him to buy me a new car, and had even tried to trick me with a new Mercedes, I had flatly told him "no" and he reluctantly gave the car to my Aunt Alice. Jake and I had made special modifications, and it fit me perfectly. I giggled at Jake as he pulled at the handle of the car, rolling his eyes as I locked the car right as he pulled.

"Nessie…"

The exasperated tone to his voice only made me outright laugh. "Okay okay," I unlocked the door and he quickly yanked on the handle, maybe a little roughly, before I decided to play a trick by locking the car on him again. I stepped into the driver's seat and lowered the hood. Although it was a cool fall day my warm skin didn't seem bothered as I took off down the dirt driveway, streaming past the extended family's household and onto the highway towards the Quileute reservation.

Jake was humming something to himself. Although a normal human wouldn't have heard the sound of the soft rumbling of his vocal chords, my sensitive hearing picked up his off key humming. I smiled and relaxed my hands on the wheel as we soared down the highway, only slowing as we drove through the sleepy town of Forks on our way to the reservation. I noticed my grandfather Charlie at the police station and I waved at him as he got out of his police cruiser.

When we pulled into the reservation Jake stopped humming to tell me to go to Emily and Sam's house. It took some time for Sam to warm to me beyond acknowledging my important friendship with Jake by tolerating my existence, but Emily had loved me immediately. I remember the first time we met when I was only about four and a half months old, shortly after the Volturi had approached us. I appeared about two and a half years old in human years when I had met her, and she had swung me into her arms immediately. I loved her instantly. It was this affection that eventually warmed Sam to me to the point of considering me a real member of the tribe, even giving me a nickname Little Yepa, while apparently was a North American name for Winter Princess.

It wasn't surprising then that I took a likeness to her young niece Claire immediately either. She and I had been friends since we had first met on that special day. I appeared younger than her when we had met, but we became fast friends. The only sorrow that remained in my heart was that I outgrew her quickly. But although I appeared older we had remained friends. When I was fully grown she was only ten and a half years old, a natural human girl. However our friendship lingered, and although I couldn't relate as well we remained like sisters as she aged and I remained frozen in time for seven and a half more years. Now she was eighteen, and we were the best of friends. Jake often joked that I was the only person that her imprint Quil wouldn't fight to keep her in his site.

When on a girl's evening out a few months prior, Claire had become exceptionally ill and broke a fever very suddenly when at my home. I had taken her immediately back to the reservation to Sam and Emily's, where Jake met us and had immediately picked up on what was happening. Quil had held her hand and led her out into the forest where she had transformed for the first time, and Jake had attempted to lead me away in case Claire's urges to kill vampires were mistakenly pointed at me. I had stood my ground and given her space, but I did not leave. Jake had transformed in order to communicate with Quil, and eventually Quil had allowed us to come to see her. She had been worried that her transformation might have worried me, but I simply smiled and picked up the scraps of her torn clothes off the ground and rubbed her muzzle affectionately.

Besides Jake, she was my best friend in the world. Two female monsters in a world that didn't quite make sense. Her transformation hadn't made sense, as Embry's had not either at first. Billy had suggested that perhaps one of the Quileute ancient ancestors had mingled with Emily's line, which would suggest why Claire has transformed and why Sam had been drawn so closely to Emily and Quil to Claire. It was already known that Emily was the second cousin of Seth and Leah Clearwater, so it was suggested that the pairing that linked them must have placed the rare wolf gene into Claire's line.

Although the transformation was called liberation by Claire as she had always felt a part of her was trapped, it had broken her heart. Ever since Claire was sixteen she had dreamed of marrying Quil and having a family with him. However, her heart had broken when the reality of her freezing in age had taken hold of her. She had spoken with Leah and realized that the likelihood of her ever baring children had been slashed when she transformed…

But her transformation had done the opposite for Leah. Leah was gleeful upon the knowledge of Claire's transformation. This was not simply because she would be hearing another female voice in her head to cancel out the brutish male voices, but because it offered her hope for her own future. She had always been afraid she would be unable to reproduce. The most widely accepted theory on imprinting was that it helps to produce a stronger wolf line, and since Claire had been imprinted on and had in turn imprinted as soon as she was able to transform herself it gave Leah hope that she had simply not met the right person and would one day be able to have children of her own.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Emily flung her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Nessie it's been a few weeks!" I smiled as Emily pulled away and rubbed her pregnant belly. She was expecting the couple's third child. It had been a year after the events of the Volturi that she and Sam had finally married and three years after that when they had had their first child, a son named Derek. They had a daughter, Raylene, four years later. Sam had stopped shifting after Derek was born, and had slowly begun the aging process. He now looked closer to thirty, rather than twenty five.

"Has it? Sorry!" I seemed apologetic. Claire came bounding out of the house followed quickly by Quil, who appeared more like a clumsy shadow than anything else. I rushed to her side, grasping her in a hug as Quil hovered over us. Jake elbowed him in the ribs which interrupted our reunion as fits of laughter bellowed from Jake's belly.

It was funny. When I was young I hadn't thought of Jake as beautiful, just my handsome dark friend. Over the last eight years however I had grown to find myself drifting off into his face and his chiseled features that seemed as perfect as a vampire's. He took my breath away.

"Be safe kids!" Emily called after us as we took off into the forest. Jake and Quil liked to have me around for training exercises for Claire and the other new pack members.

My abilities had grown exponentially since I was a child. My parents had taken me to visit Zafrina and the other amazons numerous times as I grew, and Zafrina taught me to use my powers. I had learnt much the way my mother once had to project, and I could now project what I wanted outwards. I had grown so powerful that I was able to attach projections to people, which came in handy. I attached projections to my parents and family, and as long as I stayed within a fifty mile radius my projections lingered. My projections made it so that people saw them as I wanted them to, so I could make my family appear as though they were aging. It even made it possible for them to go out into the sunlight; however, it became slightly more difficult to disguise the sparkling reflections that escaped the projections so they still attempted to avoid it at all costs. To further add I had started to see into an individual's mind. While it was difficult and required physical contact, I discovered that as I projected in I was able to see inside as well.

My projections made it convenient for training new recruits. Setting up scenarios for them to see how they could respond. Jake and I had built a connection over the last few years that allowed him into my mind and vise versa, making it easy to communicate with the pack. I thought maybe it was that Jake had taken me into his pack, but he thought it went deeper than that. I had always shrugged off the connection.

"Ready?"

_Yes_. It was Jake. _Don't go easy today_.

I nodded. I concentrated for a moment, my chocolate covered eyes glazing over as I projected thoughts outwards.

I started with a scene of dank forest. Although I wanted to make it rain, Jake cautioned that anything that might make the wolf question or realize it wasn't real, like the visual perception of rain but not the feel of it, might ruin the illusion. I brought the lighting down to a dull glow of moonlight, and produced the sound of snapping twigs. I had become ts good at my projections I was able to project sites, smells and sounds. A hitch – the smells and sounds could only come from memories. I closed my eyes, developing an in depth world for Claire to navigate…

Darkness befell me. I ripped my eyes open as my head began to swoon. I wavered on my feet, shaking for a moment as I rolled my eyes back in my head. I felt my body give way as I fainted backwards. The only sensation I detected was large muscular arms grasp me just before I hit the ground. Jake's eyes grew frantic as he looked at me and my eyes rolled back into place and I looked into his dark brown pools, tainted with fear. The boyish charm was replaced by a frantic worry, one I had not seen since the Volturi.

My eyes glazed over again as I saw my dream. It was real. The feeling of Jake's arms were replaced by the feeling of the clear molasses like liquid. I attempted to scream and shake my head, but the feeling left me. I could hear Jake's fearful thoughts in my head, screaming at the vision I was projecting. I was projecting my dream. I had lost it.


	3. Chapter Two Visions

**Heartstrings Through Time**

By Katelina

**Chapter Two – Visions**

I didn't know how long I'd been out. I reached out, my hands running over unfamiliar surfaces. I was lying on grass; that much I could tell. I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid to know where I was. I eventually and reluctantly opened my eyes and rolled off my stomach onto my back.

I was lying in a familiar field. I propped myself up. It was fall and the cool air clung to my warm skin as though tucking me into a cool blanket. Dark grey clouds clung to the sky like a barrier across the sun.

My father was there, his bright amber eyes inquisitive of me. He looked me over, studying every inch of me as if inspecting some strange new species of animal. He took a step forwards and stopped. I knew that expression. He had found something in my mind that had caught him off guard. Mom had always been good about stopping Dad from entering into my mind, believing privacy was the best policy. Only a few times had she lapsed and allowed him in, and only once had been intentionally which was when I had disappeared all night and fallen asleep at a bon fire at the Quileute reserve after having not slept for a few nights and Dad had wanted to check Jake's story about taking me home and allowing me to sleep on his bed while he rested on the couch but didn't sleep himself. Where was Mom? Why wasn't she stopping him?

That's when I saw her, or rather I smelt her. She had a sweet seductive aroma, like a mixture of lilies, rosemary and cinnamon. It was intoxicating and I felt a burning in my throat I felt difficult to contain. My mother stood there, her skin a soft pale peach, her cheeks tainted with pink and her eyes a chocolate brown – my eyes. It was as she had been when I was born, my first visible memory of her. She appeared slightly younger by my trained eyes, maybe six months. But there she was. She was human.

Jacob stood beside her, his eyes horrified as he looked at me. He looked at me as though I were a dog, my iridescent stone skin appearing to repulse him. He stood protectively beside my mother, although she held her hand out to my father who had stepped forwards a few feet towards me but allowed his fingertips to linger with hers only slightly.

"Renesmee?" I could hear my father's voice say my name as though it were an unanswered question that he had been holding in for some time. I nodded, forcing myself onto my feet.

I nodded, confusion overwhelming my features.

"How is this possible?"

* * *

I awoke again to the feeling of the familiar dark blue flannel sheets of Jake's bedroom. I was wrapped gently in blankets up to my neckline, and I could hear harsh breathing across the room. I opened my eyes to find Jake had swept to my side, having been perched in a backwards kitchen chair he had pulled into the room. I could hear Billy speaking with Grandma Esme in the next room, and her voice seemed anxious. I was overcome immediately by Grandpa Carlisle who nudged Jake out of the way and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Looks like your fever broke, here." He took a thermometer and placed it into my ear. It beeped a few moments later. "106. Looks like you're okay." I nodded my head gently.

What was going on? Why was everyone so worried?

My mother swept me up in her arms next. Her frantic eyes looking over every inch of me to make sure I was okay. She pulled a twig out of my hair that I must have received when I fell backwards. My father was quickly beside her, his hand resting on my forehead for a moment.

"Space," I croaked out. Three grown vampires within inches of my face were a little much. I felt claustrophobic suddenly.

My family was reluctant.

"Damn it she's claustrophobic with you three hanging like that," Jake's rasped in harsh tones, "give her some room."

I smiled at him and outstretched my hand. He hesitated for a moment and then took it.

"You okay honey? You scared to crap out of us." I snorted at his crude expression.

"I'm fine…what happened?"

The four of them exchanged glances.

"We're not sure sweetheart," my mother's voice broke the silence. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Jake shook his head seeing the visible confusion on my face. "Your vision started perfect, but suddenly you started spasming. I could hear it in your mind things weren't going right. Then suddenly the world changed, it was like we were all in a glass jar. I watched your vision of yourself and I panicked. You saw yourself suspended in liquid and you weren't moving. That's when you started falling backwards and I immediately phased and caught you. You blacked out a few moments later. What the hell was that projection?"

"A dream..." I must have sounded like a frightened child because my family took a few steps closer again. Jake glared and my father stepped back. Only my mother stood her ground, ignoring the vicious look from Jake. "I had it for the first time last night."

"You've been out three days." Grandpa Carlisle interjected.

"What?" I was freaking out internally.

"Worst of all we haven't been able to see anything of your thoughts," Dad sighed. "Your mother lifted her shield so I could see your dreams but you were vacated. It was like you weren't there, ever since I haven't been able to read your mind. Even now your mother has lifted her shield and I still can't get in. I know you're there, I feel your mind now, but…while you were asleep it was like…you were gone. We were really worried sweetheart."

That was the first time I had realized the ravished look on Jake's face. It looked like he hadn't slept in three days. Having noticed the look on my face he shrugged.

"Ya Ness, I haven't slept. But its fine honey, I'll be great. You worry about you."

I sighed.

* * *

My parents took me home an hour later and put me on bed rest. I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I wasn't allowed visitors. I felt like a prisoner in a cage.

It was two weeks before my parents were willing to go out to feed. I finally snapped at them both and told them to leave my space alone after having dealt with their hovering for two solid weeks, so reluctantly they had gone out together to hunt for the night, only after having received confirmation from Jake that he would look after me for the night while they gave me my space.

I had driven to La Push to the reservation to spend the night while my parents hunted. I was fully grown by all accounts and they had no actual control over me any longer so my father couldn't argue too much with this decision considering I had been willing to stay in the house for two weeks straight without leaving.

Something changed in Jake those two weeks without me. His face seemed ravished and aged with worry, and he appeared to have lost the youthful look in his eyes.

That was until I had flung my arms around his neck.

"Jake…" my voice was shaking as we stood there in his driveway, the engine of my car still running since I had jumped immediately out to hold him when he had opened my car door.

Jake let me go, reached into the car, pulled out the keys and pocketed them. He took my hand and guided me into the forest.

"Bon fire?" His voice had regained some of the exuberance his face and eyes lacked.

I frowned. The last thing I wanted after two stuffy weeks was a night with Jake treating me like a child. I couldn't wait to see Claire and Quil and the rest of the pack, but a part of me felt disappointed. A part of me just wanted the night with Jake.

He heard my quiet contemplation in my thoughts. "All right, how about we just…" he looked around finding a log to perch on. "stay here."

I smiled, taking a seat next to him. I could hear the quiet hoots in the forest of owls, the gentle rustling of the leaves and a howl of a wolf I identified to be Claire. She and Quil must have been running laps.

Jake built a fire when the air became cooler as the night progressed although we both knew it was overkill for our warm skin. I cuddled in close to him, my head resting on his shoulder as I watched the fire glimmer. I tried not to delve into his mind at times like this, when the silence was enough for him. I could hear his heart beat and his gentle breath against the top of my head.

I eventually reached out for his hand with my own, intertwining our fingers. This felt right. As I relaxed, my mind faded to the vision I had had when I slept. Was it a dream? I didn't know – but I remembered the disgusted look on his face. He appeared angered by me, like he didn't know me and wanted to exterminate me. My eyes flung open and I raised off of his shoulder and shook.

Jake looked at me in confusion. "Nessie what's wrong?"

"Are you ever disgusted with me?"

Jake frowned. "Never. What kind of a question is that?"

I froze.

"I….I don't know."

I felt Jake's hand brush my chin and he softly tilted my head towards him. "Why would you ever ask that?"

I shook my head. I couldn't let him know.

"Nessie, show me."

I frowned.

"Nessie…"

I reluctantly gave in. I placed my hand on his cheek, it had always been easiest to show him this way. I brought across visions of what I had seen, and his eyes widened.

"Ness….that wasn't real."

I shrugged.

He grimaced. "I thought you'd know me better by now."

"What?"

"You know – I mean I've been a part of your life since the moment of your birth…and even before. I thought you would know by now I could never be disgusted with you. Is it because we were apart? Have you started questioning me since-"

I broke off his ramblings by crushing my lips against his. I could tell he wasn't sure what to make of it at first, but eventually gave in and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing his hands across my back as I snaked my tongue gently between his lips.

Passion filled the air that night. Jake laid me down on the cold hard ground, taking off his coat to shield my hair and provide me a pillow. I didn't much care about these actions, although I know it was his attempt to be romantic. I tore roughly at his shirt, my hands pulled at the black cloth that stood between me and the perfection that was his chest. I hadn't realized my strength as I ripped it to pieces. He relinquished his hold on my lips and slipped off the fragments of his torn shirt, allowing me to run my hands over his chest. He sighed, pushing himself against me and he froze for a moment, afraid to continue.

I pulled his head down to me and nibbled gently on his ear.

"I'm yours tonight….all of me."

That was all he needed to continue.

* * *

That's it for chapter two - short and sweet. I promise chapter three will be a bit longer!

Please read and review! Thank you so much! :)

~Katelina


	4. Chapter Three Troubles of Becoming a Wom

Hello all! Back again with Chapter Three! Please read and review – I'd really love some feedback on how things are going!

* * *

**Heartstrings Through Time**

By Katelina

**Chapter Three – Troubles of Becoming a Woman**

The warmth that spread across my belly as I woke up that morning washed over me and wrapped me up like a present. I smiled as Jake's breath rested on the nape of my neck like dew. I could tell he was awake and gently nuzzled my shoulder blades as he cradled me against him.

"Good morning," his voice was soft and subtle. I giggled lightly.

"Morning," I turned my body. We were lying on a makeshift bed of clothes and Jake had wrapped us both in is oversized leather jacket. The embers of last night's fire still reigned so I could tell he had been awake throughout the night.

I wondered if he could tell that I had been dreaming that dreaded dream of drowning again…

I sat myself up, pulling the jacket with me. I felt his eyes across my skin and I blushed, the warmth in my cheeks making him smile.

I flushed even darker as memories from the night before ran through my mind. A mass of body parts in a passionate entangle. I likened it to a strange but wonderful erotic dance.

I knew I hadn't been Jake's first. I had overheard him and my mother talking while I was much younger about casual flings, and I had always felt a twang of jealousy. Jake always came to my mother afterwards who reassured him that he had needs, but he had always spoken of his guilt. It wasn't until I was the equivalent of a teenager that I understood what they had been talking about. He stopped when he realized I understood.

I was never angry at him, just jealous. I asked him once a couple years back what sex was like. He always blushed, his russet skin flushing a brownish crimson. He told me it was just pleasure, temporary and fleeting. He told me it had never been worth it for him. I had asked him why and he told me he never remembered any of their faces. He didn't see them. I wondered for a moment in fear if that's what last night had been – only a temporary passion, a fleeting moment.

But when I looked in his dark brown eyes I knew he was looking right back at me. He was feeling me, looking deeply into my face and taking in every inch of me he could. I understood then this was different.

I allowed my thoughts to roam to what it would have been like for him with other girls. Had I been any good? Had I ruined our first night together with my blatant inexperience?

Jake chuckled.

"Nothing can compare to you Nessie, don't even try."

I allowed my insecurities to fade for a moment and I just stared at his chiseled body as he stood and stretched.

"I have to check on the pack. Wait here okay?"

I nodded dumbly staring at his body as he moved. He winked at me; as if it were even possible my cheeks blushed even redder.

"You're cute when you stare." And with that Jake phased and took off.

* * *

He came back about an hour later. I had dressed and added more firewood to the fire, allowing the embers to burn the flint and tinder until a blazing fire arose.

He had brought a breakfast of pastries with him. I chuckled; he must have gone back to Billy's to get breakfast. I wondered if Billy had noticed him come in stark naked and had commented at all. The childish grin and boyish glean in his eyes had returned. He was Jake again.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and had replaced his black t-shirt with a military green cotton sleeveless t-shirt. His tattooed arm stood out in the light as I took a cherry cheese danish from him.

"I know you probably want to hunt but I thought I'd bring you something else to tide you over."

"This works fine." In truth my thirst was becoming bothersome, but I wasn't about to complain.

"We can go hunting later if you want," the inflection of Jake's tone signified his desire to please me.

I shook my head. "You pick today. I'm fine with anything. These danishs are actually really good!" I'd have to thank Billy later.

"Well, I know Dad wants to see you at some point. Your parents I'm sure will want to hear from you. And to add Claire has threatened me on pain of death if you don't go to a bon fire tonight." Jake tried to keep a serious face as he recollected Claire's snarling features.

I reached for my purse, pulling out my cell phone. Jake frowned and sighed, I could tell he was hoping I'd wait a while to call them.

"_Hello_,"

"Hi Daddy,"

"_I thought you'd be home by now sweetheart."_

"I was planning on staying with Jake and the gang another night…"

The silence on the other end cut me off. I could hear an exasperated breath as my father released what he'd been holding in to avoid finishing his thought he had been contemplating. Finally he gave in and took another breath.

"_You sure that's a good idea?_"

"Yes," I couldn't hide the annoyance from the voice. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a child."

I knew I had my father wrapped around my little finger since the first time he'd heard my mind in the womb. He gave up on that note.

"_Fine. Home tomorrow._"

"Thanks Daddy! Love you!" I heard my Dad mumble that he loved me too as I ended the call.

"You have the poor man whipped, you know that don't you?"

I winked.

"Would you have it any other way?"

He shrugged. I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and pulled him down with me as I kissed his neck.

"I think I want a little reminder of last night."

And with that, I wrecked another of his shirts.

* * *

Although I had never wanted that new feeling to end or my lips to ever break from his, we found ourselves walking to the bon fire that night after a pleasant afternoon with Billy. Claire and Quil were there with the rest of the pack – Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin with their imprintees Rachel, Kim, Samantha and Anna as well as Seth, Leah and Embry. There were newer wolves in the pack but Jake liked to keep them home studying as Sam had with Seth when he was young.

I felt a slight twang in my heart when I looked at the imprintees. I had always worried what would happen if Jake imprinted on someone…

I sighed and threw the idea out of my mind. He was mine, at least for now.

My Jake. I had always wanted to be able to say that definitively. Now I really could. For now at least.

Claire immediately noticed the change in the way we held hands. We had always been close, linking arms but hand holding had been off limits since I was a child. She winked at me as she dashed up to me, hot dog out stretched as she lunged into a hug breaking us apart. I frowned and then took the hot dog from her hand.

"Looks like you could use a little nutrition." She winked again as she bounded playfully back to Quil like a puppy. I shrugged. Since Jake has phased I suspected the pack might have…ahem…received a few unwanted thoughts of last night's 'exercise'. Jake reached over and held my hand as we talked over to our usual spot beside the bon fire to enjoy the night.

Claire got up again during the evening and planted herself beside me. "So," her words seemed like daggers for a moment. "Announcement time."

Quil blushed as Claire lifted her hand to me. Across it laid a large diamond solitaire, far too much for what Quil could afford. I knew Jake must have invested some money in it. Lord only knew how much money Jake had now; my parents had been stashing money at his house for years against his will, all of which he refused to spend – sighting something about silly independence. But it looked like Jake had given a bit of that to Quil, and I smiled about it. Mom would be pleased.

"Made of honor?"

I turned my head to look at Claire. "What about your sister?"

She snorted at me. "You are my sister too. Therefore I have a choice, and I like you a LOT more." She emphasized this with a wave of her hands. I chuckled.

"'Course."

"Good, now tomorrow we're going to look at dresses. I don't want this to be a century long engagement like Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam." I laughed at the over exaggeration. "Think Alice could help pull it together in a couple of months?"

I cocked an eyebrow.

She shrugged.

"Dumb question huh?"

"Maybe," I stuck my tongue out.

Jake sighed and leaned over to Quil, mumbling something about sports. I sighed and leaned into him as Claire continued to babble about royal blue bride's made dresses and whether it would contrast my chocolate brown eyes.

At that moment as I leaned on Jake and listened to my best friend, I forgot the dreams that haunted me nightly.

* * *

That morning I awoke with Jake's arm draped across my stomach. Our naked bodies were intertwined on his small twin bed and I felt his gentle snore against the nape of my neck. I supposed I'd have to return home today, although I had thoroughly enjoyed a full weekend away. I hoped the block on my mind would remain long enough for me to see Dad for the first time after…becoming a woman. Lord knew Dad had been prepping for my intimacy with a man for seven years but I suspect he thought I would wait until marriage.

Marriage…marriage to Jake. That had a beautiful ring to it.

I shook off his arm and placed it at his side and kissed him gently on the lips. I pulled on a pair of spare clothes I'd left at Jake's a few years before in case I ruined my clothes hunting, which had happened in the past.

I tip toed out of the bedroom, careful not to disrupt my slumbering shape shifter. I entered into the kitchen for a glass of water, where Billy was wheeling himself around.

"Weird day out there," Billy broke the silence of my entrance.

I looked out the window.

"It's like the clouds are just clinging to the sky. It's strange."

I nodded dumbly and placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. I squeezed it ever so gently for my standards before leaving the house. I didn't know exactly what I was doing. I was drawn to the field in my dream. This day was uncannily similar to the day in my dream.

I wondered for a moment if this sense of de ja vu was what Aunt Alice felt when she saw her visions come to life.

I took off running as fast as I could. I was as fast as my father, which meant that even if Jake awoke to come and find me he wouldn't catch up. I felt the wind across my skin and I froze suddenly.

Lilies, rosemary and cinnamon…

I came out of the brush of the forest and into the same open field my mother had said she and my father had first lain together in. I was expecting an open field, my mind playing tricks, but I was mistaken.

Before me stood my parents and Jacob. My father still stood with his disheveled bronze hair…but my mother, she was different. Mortal. Her brown eyes looked around in confusion, and a younger Jacob…much younger – maybe sixteen – stood by in a worried fashion.

I stepped forwards. Edward froze and put his hand over my mother. He stepped forwards, looking at me seriously.

I raised my hands blankly, to signify I meant no farm. Never before had I desired a white flag, but right now, I wanted to wave one dramatically over head to slow their fears.

"Its okay….my name is Renesmee."

Jacob's glaring eyes bore into me. These were not the soft boyish eyes of my Jake. This…Jacob was baring into my soul, unraveling me with a sense of hatred.

"Renesmee?" Edward's voice seemed to cling on the wind. "What's going on?"

Bella appeared to panic, her arms clinging to Edward's. I wasn't sure what to make of this moment but I knew I wasn't ready for it.

"I don't know," my voice clung on the air like the clouds in the sky.

I felt the sting of eyes baring through my soul. I tried to repel the angered eyes, and I shut my eyes for a moment, fighting back tears. I wasn't sure what was wrong.

_Keep him out…quiet quiet quiet…_

I tried to silence my mind repeating the mantra as I tried to put together words.

_Don't do this to me Dad…not now._

My eyes exploded widely as my thoughts betrayed myself. I could see my mimicked action reflected on Edward's face.

_Crap._

"Dad…" Edward's voice trailed off and he looked at the grass then back at me.

_Quiet!_ I felt myself snap. Edward nodded. _I'll explain it to you. But first…_ I trailed off wondering how to word it.

I felt myself swoon and grow weak. I started at them, my thoughts blanking as darkness swept me again.

_Crap._

_

* * *

_

I hoped this fainting crap wouldn't continue – because let me tell you, it was getting annoying.

I forced myself to stand up.

"Okay…" I slowed my thoughts as I looked at them. There were two Jacobs in this world…my Jake and this angry looking young Jacob. I wasn't sure what to make of this.

Not to mention my human mother.

The only comfort I took was my father – the same defined looks and expressions. He was still an open book for me.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob snapped.

Edward's level head transcended the emotions of the situation. He stepped forwards, mimicking my actions from earlier, holding his hands out straight before him.

"We were fighting Victoria…I don't know how we got here."

"Speak for yourself." Jacob snapped. "I was about to rip apart one of those little bastard newborns."

I grimaced.

"Enough with the anger Jacob," Bella's voice leveled off. "It isn't helping."

"So let me get this clear, Edward you were fighting Victoria and Jacob you were fighting newborns?"

"That's what we said wasn't it?" The uneasy notes in Jacob's voice left a twang deep in my soul.

I continued. "What point were you at in the fight," I paused "Edward."

"I was about the snap her neck."

I nodded.

"So…you've somehow time traveled." I didn't know what I was saying.

"Time traveled?" Bella was shacking.

I nodded.

"Fifteen years."

* * *

I'd escorted Jacob, Bella and Edward to the old cottage my family had shared when I was young. I could tell it made Jacob uneasy as I led them there, but the numbness I felt from the situation kept me in control.

Grandpa Carlisle was at the door as we approached; his face neutral and unmoving. His eyes twitched back and forth across the four of us as we approached, but nothing else moved. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his knees were slightly bent as if he were ready to pounce.

I heard the wolf's calls in the distance. I could hear Jake's voice in my mind, silent as a whisper but noticeable to me none the less.

_You okay? What's going on?_

_Yes_. I answered quickly. _I'm at the cottage. We'll talk soon._

The conversation ended as I reached Grandpa Carlisle. I had called him on the way out, telling him to meet me alone at the cottage. He had agreed. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation I could tell – and his voice was stuck in his throat at first.

I broke the uneasy silence. "They're not….themselves." I didn't know how else to word it.

"When?"

"Right before Edward snapped Victoria's neck during the battle against the newborns."

Grandpa Carlisle nodded his head.

"How is it possible?"

Carlisle was shaking his head, and for the first time moved his arm and wrested his forehead in it. He pushed open the door and waved us in.

We sat silently in the tiny living room, Jacob in a lounge chair with Bella and Edward closely together on the love seat. Grandpa Carlisle stood leaning against a wall and I sat on the couch.

Grandpa seemed to be contemplating what was going on. I couldn't hear his thoughts, but I knew it was deep.

"Lamia libellus," he finally remarked, as if answering his own silent question.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It was a myth." Carlisle continued. "Nearly two thousand years ago there existed a group of vampires rumored to be vampiric witches. While no real evidence has ever surfaced, the Romanians were believed to have destroyed them with a swift stroke of power. While they were said to be undeniably powerful…the Romanians took on the cardinal sin they sought to prevent, the creation of a large enough army to destroy them. While the legends say that the armies were destroyed by the witch coven, they were eventually brought down. It was even believed that one of the reasons why the Volturi overcame the Romanians was that even 500 years later their numbers were weakened by the offense."

"So what does this have to do with us?"

"Well Bella, there was a spell…a spell that Marcus has spent 1000 years looking for." Carlise spoke slowly and carefully. "Marcus was obsessed with it for as long as I've known him. The Volturi played these myths off as trash that the Romanians tried to tempt them with. You see, when the Volturi overcame the Romanians a young vampire in the coven named Julian tried to save his own life by bartering with the Volturi. He spoke of the Lamia coven and told them of their spells. But Caius had no use for such stories and had him killed instantly before Aro could verify the story." Carlisle frowned. "I wish he had waited."

"There's more to it." I narrowed my eyes.

Carlisle nodded. "One of the spells that Julian spoke of was the reasons Caius had him killed. Julian spoke of a spell more powerful than any imaginable notion. A spell of resurrection." Carlisle broke into a sigh. "It would be great use to the Lamia coven, for if any member of their coven survived they could in theory resurrect their other members into the bodies of unwilling sacrifices. There was however a snag to the spell. The expense was that their greatest enemies would be brought forth from the moment of the individual's passing. Caius thought something like that would be impossible and also has little regards for passing individuals. If a person dies…they're weak. You can understand however why Marcus wanted the spell…to bring his wife back."

"Who?" Jacob was snarling again.

"I can only assume Victoria,"

Edward looked at Bella and Jacob. "That explains Bella and I…but why Jacob?"

"I can only assume it's his connection to Bella. Unless I am mistaken, at the point you are at you would do anything for Bella?"

"I love her – what do you think?"

My heart wrenched.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I hadn't noticed I'd been staring at him.

I stood up, tears welling in my eyes.

Had he always been in love with my mother? What had changed that?

A horrific thought crossed my mind. Was I just a replacement – a close enough second to my mother? Had the night before been merely a ploy, a way to move on with his life? Had he been using me to remain close to her?

A million questions swarmed my mind. I held my face in my hands.

Edward had been hearing my jumbled thoughts. He shook with anger, glaring across at Jacob.

That was it. I was just a second place finisher. A ploy for sex. Maybe my eyes reminded him so much of my mother he was willing to satisfy with me.

Carlisle wasn't sure what to make of this moment for me. All I could do was take off, run, as fast as my legs could carry me. The wind whipped over my skin and I pushed my way through the trees, twigs and brush catching at my skin. If I were human I would have been covered with scratches.

But that was just it. I wasn't human, and I was immortal. Was that enough to keep a bitter and heartbroken Jake sustained – the feeling of me the rest of his life?

I felt like I'd been running for hours when I finally stopped. I didn't so much stop as collapse. I felt my knees weaken and I pulled myself into a ball on the ground. Nothing could contain my bitter resentment, my anger and my pain. Nothing could satisfy my heart.

I was a replacement.

I was so lost in my resentment that I didn't feel the gentle hand on my shoulder or the cold body next to me on the ground. I took in his scent as I wept uncontrollable spasms. I didn't know if it was my Dad or if it was Edward, but regardless I continued to weep as he gently rubbed my shoulders.

"Renesmee?" His voice finally broke through dry heaves as I finally began to relax.

It was Edward. He must have followed me out of the cottage.

"Jacob…you two are…lovers?"

I nodded my head as I sat up.

He frowned and sighed.

"But you're questioning that now." I could see the anger whelming in Edward's eyes. I shook my head as if to brush off my moment of weakness.

"May I…may I show you something?"

Edward looked at me puzzled for a moment then nodded.

I lifted my hand, placing my fingertips and palm against his cheek. I leaned my head forwards as I showed him every memory I could muster. My time in the womb, my birth, the gentle lullaby he had first sung to me, all the childhood toys and Christmases, Jacob, Mom, every happy moment, every sad moment. I didn't know how long we remained still or when he leaned his forehead into mine.

It seemed an eternity until I broke our contact. I had broken it at Jake and I's first kiss…just two nights before.

"So you are my daughter."

I wasn't sure what to make of the first words he spoke. I smiled dumbly.

"My biological daughter…" Edward's thoughts trailed off. I tilted my head and closed my eyes, concentrating on him. I could hear a faint whisper, and I detected it as his thoughts as my head pounded. He was throwing around comments about being a monster….a soulless demon. How could it be possible?

"Because you're not a monster."

He smiled and outstretched his ice cold hand to me. I reciprocated.

* * *

I led him back to the cottage as the sun began to lower in the sky. He talked to me as a father would talk to his grown daughter. I could feel the pride well in his heart as I spoke about the languages I could speak and the instruments I could play. I explained about my powers, my sleeping habits, my diet, everything I could fit in. He just liked hearing me talk, hence why we walked back at normal human pace. I could hear his thoughts in my head as I projected images, I changed scenarios for him as we walked and he was constantly amazed. I produced a jungle paradise, a sunny beach, a field of roses, an underwater city…

When we arrived back at the cottage Edward touched my hand and affectionately squeezed my shoulder.

"Ignore him,"

I snorted.

I could smell my mother – my vampire mother. Carlisle had clearly called my parents to join him. I could smell Jake – my Jake, and I grimaced.

This was going to be a long night.

As we walked into the cottage Jake was crouching on the floor near the door to the doorway to the kitchen. He was holding his head. Carlisle had clearly explained the actions of earlier.

My father was glaring at Jacob. But that was nothing in comparison to the hatred to I could sense for Jake.

Great…he knew.

I rolled me eyes as he glanced at Edward and I. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the couch, crossing my right leg over my left. Grandma Esme was on the other edge of the couch, and Mom stood next to her in silent contemplation.

Bella couldn't remove her eyes from Mom. I noticed neither could Jacob. If it were even possible – I'd swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"Renesmee sweetheart, are you alright?" Mom broke through the mumbled words of the people in the room to great me.

"Fine,"

"Carlisle said you…"

"I'm _fine._" I added an icy touch to it to get the picture across. She just nodded in agreement.

Jake got up to walk towards me, but stopped dead in his tracks as Edward gave him a look.

I didn't know if I should be angry or sympathetic by the broken look on his face.

Edward took the few murmured minutes to explain to Jacob and Bella the truth of the situation as I had shown him. Every once in a while Jacob or Bella would shoot me a look, but my numbed face probably looked like nothing to them.

As the night progressed my mother, still storming about my disappearance broke through the crowd and threw herself at Jake. She dragged him off by his collar out of the house, and I could hear the tearing of fabric. I didn't say anything further until the yelling began a few minutes later, which broke the silence of the room.

"God damnit Jacob Black, you freaking promised us!"

"I didn't tell her alright?" He was snapping back.

"You took advantage of her!"

Silence again. All eyes looked towards the door.

I felt an empty pit in my heart. A thought of contempt crossed my mind.

_Lover's quarrel._

Apparently my mind was still unreadable by my father – but Edward heard it loud and clear and clenched his first. My father heard it second hand a moment later and clenched his jaw.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen that's enough."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

It would never be enough. Not until my broken heart was healed.


	5. Chapter Four Now What?

Hello everyone!

I'd really appreciate a little feedback so I know how people are enjoying the story and if not, why that is. Please review if possible! Thanks!

* * *

**Heartstrings Through Time**

By Katelina

**Chapter Four – Now What?**

Jacob, Bella and Edward were put up in the cottage. A protection detail was assigned to them, one of the family members was always with them and one of the wolfs was never far away.

Dad and Carlisle had resolved themselves to research, throwing themselves through every book and media imaginable.

I spent the night in my bedroom, my legs dangling over the edge of my window sill. I wasn't sure what to make of the events of the day.

Everything had occurred in a whirl, and it didn't occur to me until two am that I had promised Claire to go dress shopping. I also hadn't spoken to Aunt Alice about wedding plans, but somehow I knew no one in the family would be all that interested in wolves for the meanwhile.

"Ness?"

I heard a voice from the forest. For a moment I wondered if it was Jake before my mind registered who it was.

"Come on up Claire," I stepped back from the window sill as she leapt gracefully up the tree beside my bedroom window. She swept me up in a hug, her head nestling in my neck for a moment.

"I'm sorry I missed today…"

"Its fine, Jake let us all know what went down." She frowned worriedly. "He's beating himself up right now."

"Let him." I huffed. "I don't want to be his replacement for my mother."

Claire sighed and flopped herself down on the edge of my bed.

"You don't understand do you?"

I shook my head. "Tell me."

"I can't," she answered pitifully.

"Alpha crap?"

"Pretty much."

"Tell him to shove it and find a new toy." I felt so rocked by my feverish feelings. I didn't know what else to really say.

"You mean more to him than you'll ever know."

I huffed.

"No more than my mother,"

Claire blinked for a moment then smiled.

"Did you know wolfs can't imprint on someone whose already been imprinted upon?"

The confused look on my face brought out a smile on her face.

"Think about it. I'll see you tomorrow… 10am. Don't miss it!"

With that she took off out the window.

* * *

That morning Mom and Dad were busy in a huddled discussion when I came into the kitchen.

"No point lying," I stated flatly.

"We're going to Italy with Carlisle," Mom answered calmly.

"Both of you?"

I could see Dad grimace. "In case things go sour."

"What do you hope to accomplish? I doubt Cairus is going to want you poking around about it."

"Marcus," Dad interjected, "will be most pleased to hear the news that the spell exists. We want to know all he knows so we can understand this more."

I shrugged.

"You're going to stay with the other family members…we'll be back as soon as we can."

I shrugged.

Dad rustled my hair as I grabbed my purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping," and I took off out of the house.

* * *

I met Claire in Forks. I needed a day away from all of this – maybe dress shopping would help.

Having Alice and Rosalie as aunts gave me a certain love for fashion, but having my mother as well…my mother gave me an inherent hatred of shopping. I stomached it, and even enjoyed being dressed up as a little girl. Now as an adult I just wanted to avoid being seen.

People were always drawn to me physically. I didn't want to be seen by everyone, so the only thing I could ask for was a modest dress - which is why when we arrived at the bridal shop in Port Angeles she threw the slinkiest bride's made dress as me. I rolled my eyes and threw it back careful not to rip the tiny strings that held the dress together.

She giggled.

"Well it was the right color,"

"Ya, because race car yellow is really going to suit me."

Claire just continued to giggle as she pulled at dresses.

"To be honest I want something the color of your car."

I pulled out dresses left and right, trying to seem interested. Every time I looked at one, Claire would comment on the color of this one of that one and wondering if she could get a matching tie and cummerbund set for the groomsmen. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake's going to be the best man," Claire interjected interrupting my thoughts.

I let out an exasperated grunt. _Of course he is_.

He'd been trying to contact me all day. First he had dialed me as many times as he could muster until I eventually smashed my cell phone. When that failed he tried desperately through the connection in our minds – which was growing to an annoyance.

_Nessie…Nessie you there honey?_

I finally snapped.

"SHUT UP!"

Claire looked at me bewildered, frozen in speech.

The poor attendant pulling out swatches of color for Claire stared at me. I blushed. "Cell phone won't stop ringing."

"Pull it together," Claire mumbled under her breath so delicately only vampire or wolf ears could hear it. "Seriously."

"Sorry," I returned, hardly moving my lips. She nodded and took the swatches from the sale's lady.

"Ness what about this one?" I glanced over her shoulder, peering at the perfect royal blue that matched my car. I smiled as I picture Jake standing there as the end of the isle, his dark brown eyes dancing as he was dressed in a black tuxedo with royal blue accessories…

I waved off my thoughts and nodded dumbly.

"Awesome! Alright, well, while you pick your dumb dress it's my turn!"

Claire whirled around, scanning the rows upon rows of endless bridal gowns.

* * *

"Claire?" I wasn't sure exactly how to approach the question. "What….what is sex like with Quil?"

She blushed and giggled.

"Wonderful," she broke into the greatest smile. She took a sip of her coffee as we enjoyed a pleasant lunch at a local café, a few days after the race car yellow dress incident. "It's funny…he always stares at me when we're finished. And it's not what you'd think, I know most guys would be busy staring at my chest but he looks at my face. It's like he is carving me into stone in his mind. It's strange but magnificent all at once."

I sighed heavily and heaved in a deep breath. Jake…

I must have been blowing it all out of proportion. I didn't know how exactly to take it, but entire situation was too much to handle.

Claire looked at me sympathetically but decided it was probably better to change the subject. "So what do you take of them?"

"I'm not sure," instantly aware of what she was referring to. "Edward is very kind and gentle, just as he always is. Bella is a little more…hesitant. I don't think she knows what to do with me yet."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

I shrugged.

"I don't think it will be quite the same since I wasn't you know…inside her beating the crap out of her. Either way its Jacob I'm more worried about, he looks like he's ready to go on a murderous rampage."

Claire laughed.

"I never pictured him that way,"

"Neither did I. But hey, who knows what the hell happened before I was born."

Claire shrugged.

"Either way he was emo wasn't he?" I laughed.

Our laughter was cut short as Claire's cell phone began to vibrate uncontrollably. She furrowed her brow as she noticed the caller.

"Rosalie,"

"_Is Nessie there?_"

Claire nonchalantly flipped the phone to me.

"Hey Aunt Rosie what's up?"

"_Where's your cell?_"

"I smashed it,"

I could hear Emmet stifle a laugh on the other end as Rosalie tried to remain serious.

"_I need you back home, and tell Claire to bring the mutt._"

"What's wrong?"

"_I'll explain later. Home. Now."_

I handed the phone back to Claire.

"Get the pack and meet me at the Cullen's."

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting, but this hadn't been it.

Aunt Alice was slumped over holding her knees to her chest. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were glazed over. Uncle Jasper had his arm draped protectively over her shoulders. Aunt Rosie was in Uncle Emmet's arms, silent and unmoving.

"What's wrong?"

Grandma Esme sat quietly on the couch and motioned me over. I placed myself beside her, and her hand came across to mine.

"Is it about my parents and Grandpa?"

"Sort of," Jasper responded, just in time for rampaging footsteps to come in the back door. Jake followed by Claire, Quil, Seth and Embry came bounding into the house.

"So what's going on?" Jake's eyes crossed over me and bore into the back of my head for a moment before finding Alice, bent over and shuddering.

"Dead…all dead." Alice was whispering. "Save one."

"What the hell is going on Alice?" Jake's voice was shaking.

"The Volturi…they're dead."

How the hell could that happen? What could possibly overcome them to such a severity?

Alice's eyebrows furrowed. She sounded so small and lifeless that all I wanted to do was throw my arms around her.

"The Romanians?"

Alice was shaking her head. "I would have seen it. But it's all black…nothing. It's worse than the fuzziness and white I see with you and Jake…there's no fog. It's dark, black and empty. Like a void that's filled my entire vision. I can't see anything. Nothing."

"We got the call from Carlisle this morning," Esme's sullen voice left me disheartened. "The castle was aflame when they arrived, all the locals of the town had been slaughtered. The roads…well the roads…" Esme couldn't finish her comment.

"Were running with blood," Emmet finished. Esme's tearless sobs broke the silence of the room.

"What the hell could do this?" Jake demanded. "A vampire coven?"

"No vampires we know of."

As if to answer my unspoken question, Jasper interjected. "Edward and Carlisle are going to search out our friends and send them here, Bella is coming straight here. Whatever is out there is more powerful than any coven imaginable. We need numbers and we need our friends close if we want to offer even a sliver of protection."

"The strangest thing," Alice continued, her eyes becoming clearer. "I can see it all now, now that your parents are there. I can see your parents and Carlisle, I know they're okay. The weirdest thing is no one has been bitten, there's no evidence of a rampaging vampire coven gone wild. It's as if everyone dropped dead as they stood. None of the Volturi are in pieces, they're just aflame."

"Alice, who's the one that they left alive?"

Alice looked at me.

"Marcus,"

"And he won't talk. Carlisle says it's like he's in a trance. But he's smiling. Apparently it is off the creepy scale. They're going to bring him back with them if they can manage it."

"You sure that's a good idea Uncle Emmet?"

Uncle Emmet shrugged. "What do I know?"

Jake growled. I looked back at him, his long black hair appearing to stand on edge.

"You better as hell know. How do we know he's not to blame for this?"

"Marcus has been alive since 1300BC and these kind of powers have never manifested. It's not his doing."

"Do you think it has to do with the Lamia libellus?"

"Edward seems to think so, and Carlisle's not far from believing it as well." Rosalie spoke for the first time since our arrival.

"If it is…then what about Victoria? Could she have done this?"

Jake's question lingered unanswered. No one wanted to face that reality, and if it was Victoria we could bet we knew who she'd be coming after next.

Us.

* * *

Again, please take the time to review! I'd love to hear from people, good or bad!

Until next time!

~Katelina


	6. Chapter Five Friendships & Relationships

Hello everyone! Back again with another chapter! Please continue with the reviews – love the feedback! Not everything needs to be positive, any constructive criticisms are welcome.

* * *

**Heartstrings Through Time**

By Katelina

**Chapter Five – Friendships and Relationships**

I took up protection detail that night at the cottage. I had always felt most comfortable there, and when the nights were cool it was the warmest place to hide in front of the fire. The stone walls seemed to soak in the heat and radiate it like a warm blanket. It was so peaceful that I hadn't had time to concentrate on the events across the world.

Bella had fallen asleep in the bedroom in Edward's arms. Edward had remained at her side, but we managed to maintain a mental conversation as I stared at the flames. I had informed him of what was going on, and while I could sense fear in his whispered mind, it was not enough to deter him from his desire to protect Bella.

My old mattress was in my former nursery, but Jacob hadn't been able to sleep on it. He was sprawled out on the lounger, his eyes closed but the irregularity in his breathing signified he was not asleep.

He didn't trust me.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that, but I don't know that you won't try."

I tried to maintain my frustration.

"Egotistical much?"

"Maybe," he answered.

"You love her…don't you?"

"Yes," he didn't even bother to try and deliberate to whom I was referring.

"Is she your imprint?"

Jake laughed sourly. "No."

"But you want her to be?"

"What's with the twenty freaking questions?"

I shrugged. "I guess I never knew this side of you."

"Makes two of us I guess." The sourness in his voice subsided slightly. "And no, I don't want that."

His answer caught me off guard.

"Why not?" I asked in bewilderment. "Isn't imprinting the most magical thing in the world to you…shape shifters?"

"From what I can tell of Sam and Jared's minds, yes. But they also have their imprints who love them back. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for one of them if Emily or Kim had said no."

"And Bella said no?"

"A thousand times," Jacob sighed. "I've kissed her twice, but I suppose you might want to kill me for that."

I laughed in contempt.

"No, I remember her when she was human only briefly. After she gave birth to me. She really was the most beautiful thing in the world. I mean…don't get me wrong my Mom is gorgeous and all, an absolute bomb shell, but when she gave birth to me she looked real…soft peach skin and a natural blush. She was radiating. Now she's like a China doll, so beautiful you're afraid to touch her. Like Aunt Rosie."

For the first time in the conversation Jacob opened his eyes. His sad brown eyes met mine, and focused on me.

"Maybe," he answered. "But you definitely have a leg up."

I raised an eyebrow.

Jacob shrugged. "You look like a vampire…only natural I guess." I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

I took that as his version of a compliment and I blushed modestly. "Thank you."

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did." I interjected and bit back a giggle by nibbling lightly at my lower lip.

"Edward was…fuzzy on the details. What is our relationship exactly?"

"You're my friend," I hadn't known how to answer. "You were there when I was born and have been every day of my life since I was born…save a few recently."

"What kind of friends?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Just friends," _Not to him. Not now._

I knew Jacob could tell there was more to it. I could hear a silent whisper of his mind as I concentrated, projecting a seemingly cloudy net outwards as if to attempt to capture his thoughts and reel them in. I was beginning to learn how to capture thoughts better, and while it wasn't an overwhelming throw down of yelling minds like my father had once described his first time listening to people as a vampire, it was a calm and serene experience to me, like fishing. I wondered if this might have been what it was like for him when he was human. Less astute and clear but there none the less.

"So what do you eat?" Jacob fumbled with the topic change.

"Anything I guess," I furrowed my brow. "I hate bustle sprouts, broccoli, and tomatoes. But I really love cheese burgers."

Jacob gulped. I managed to catch the word _blood_ in his mind.

"And blood…animal blood. When I was a baby the family fed me donated blood Carlisle had purchased because in the womb it was the only thing I'd eat. But when I got a little older Mom weaned me to animal blood and eventually to human food. I get thirsty…really thirsty. But I have no desire for human blood again. I've never desired to bite a person. I could get away with it if I wanted to without killing them since I'm not venomous but I don't enjoy the thought of hurting another person."

"So you've never killed a person then?"

I shook my head. "Neither has Mom. Carlisle, Aunt Rosie, Mom and I have clean slates when it comes to the whole drinking human blood…although I guess I'm not as pure as them since I was fed human blood but…ya."

"What about your age?"

"I'm seventeen," my throat sticking. "At least physically and mentally. I have been since I was seven in actual years. I'm fourteen and a half by your standards."

"Rapid aging huh?"

"Yup."

"Will you ever age?"

I shrugged. "I doubt it. None of the other's have."

"Others?"

"A vampire in south America - Argentina and Chile most specifically - impregnated random women to produce a master race. His only known son saved my life from the Volturi by giving testament to the nature of half breeds. He didn't have any powers besides being able to change people – which I can't do."

"What can you do?"

"The opposite of my parents…Dad can read minds so I can project, Mom can protect so I can penetrate."

"So is that how Edward knew to trust you?"

I nodded. "I showed him my life, as much as I could muster at least."

"Can you show me?"

I looked at him skeptically.

"Do you trust me enough for that?"

He shrugged.

"I'm already cracked; if you finally shatter me you'll probably do me a service."

I felt a bitter contempt run through him and I reached out my hand. I didn't touch his face, but rather his hand, gently rubbing it along the back of his hand and wrist. He was taken aback by my warmth; I suppose he had been suspecting a bitter cold touch of a vampire.

"I'm abnormally warm, 106 degrees."

"I see that," Jacob's eyes followed my hand as I took it from him and placed it delicately on his cheek, my finger tips first and then my palm.

I watched his eyes burst open and then shut dramatically as pictures sprung to life in his mind. Colorful images of my aging, my birth, the first moment we laid eyes on each other as Aunt Rosie fed me, the nights camping when I was a child, riding his back through the woods, his worried looks as I hunted for the first time, his gentle exchanges with my mother, our first talk about sex, every Christmas, every birthday, every lazy Saturday afternoon…everything I could muster. My near photographic memory stung me in places I didn't know could be hurt as I relived the memories that were tearing me apart.

Jacob…my Jake.

I cut off suddenly as my thoughts lingered to the night we first kissed. I had broken contact when I remembered the feeling of my head against his shoulder before I asked him if he could ever be disgusted with me.

Jacob's eyes gently opened and he stared into mine. I don't think he knew what to say. Dumbly he finally responded. "Sleep."

I nodded my head and went back to my position on the love seat, watching him gently close his eyes and fall asleep. Somehow I knew I hadn't healed his broken heart, but I had aided it. He fell asleep dreaming of what I had shown him, pieces of my visions becoming his own. Images of my mother, my father, and me throughout the years played back through his mind. It was easier for me to catch the thoughts of dreams in my gentle webbing, more abstract and random. I wasn't attempting to catch anything specific, just brief glimpses into his dreams.

He didn't hate me. There was a level of contempt that I still expected, and confusion that I hardly blamed him for.

When Uncle Emmet arrived later in the night to replace me on protection detail I waved him off nonchalantly. My expression must have suggested I was staying. He huffed a bit and left the cottage, not moving far away. I could hear his heavier than the average vampire footsteps outside the cottage bounding between the trees. I knew he wouldn't go far.

I allowed myself to fall asleep to the thoughts that rustled through Jacob's mind. Surprisingly as I fell asleep the images he portrayed became less of my mother, but instead more of me.

* * *

My mother arrived home within the next twelve hours. I suspected Grandpa Carlisle had chartered her flight home directly from Italy, but Mom said nothing of her travel arrangements. The first thing she did when she arrived home was come to the cottage and toss a bright red bag at me.

"Don't crush it this time; I don't care how angry you are."

I smiled. Someone must have told her I'd crushed my last cell phone.

"Hi to you too Mom," I stuck out my tongue and blew her a raspberry.

She rolled her eyes. "Hungry?"

"Yes," came the mumbled reply from the lounger.

"Jacob Black, aren't you always hungry?"

Jacob pulled back the blanket he had heaved over his head at some point during the night and flashed my mother a smile, a smile that reminded me of my Jake.

"We have food back at the house. We're going back to the Cullen's – all of us."

* * *

Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya – along with her new mate Joshua – were the first to arrive. Eleazar did not speak once he arrived; he just stood in the living room, body leaning against the wall. Kate and Garrett were bickering silently about some random action of Garrett's, and Carmen floated close to Eleazar, unable to remain perfectly still but transfixed to his position. Tanya was in a quiet talk with my mother with Joshua's arm protectively draped across her shoulder. His eyes were a soft off colored amber, showing signs that his vegetarian diet still remained fairly new. Tanya's hand rested on his and was squeezing it gently ever so often, as if to reassure him nothing would happen. I had seen the action mimicked by Alice many a time in public, reassuring Jasper that he could remain in control, even years after beginning his vegetarianism.

Jacob was uneasy around the new additions, although silent reassurances from Edward had subdued him as he followed their amber eyes. I had further reassured him of the pact that he had made prior to the Volturi invasion to not harm them. He frowned but stayed still in the kitchen on a stool, unable to handle the smell of the living room. He was constantly moving his stool an inch of two closer to the door, as if that small inch would make the air a little more clean.

Bella's eyes were lost in the room, trailing along the beautiful faces and bodies of the women she was jealous of. Edward didn't seem bothered and focused his attention on her, holding her close enough that she might as well have been in his lap.

I had fixed food in the kitchen for Jacob and Bella, a simple green salad for Bella and a steak for Jacob. I kept the drippings, dipping small pieces of bread into the blood. While it was cooked and thus lost most of its pungent nature, my throat became less parched. It had been weeks since I had hunted, since I had my fainting bit during the training session with Claire.

Times had become so busy I had forgotten the dreams that had haunted me. I was so focused on the current threat I rarely allowed my mind to wander.

Dad checked in every once in a while. He informed us Benjamin and Tia were on their way, however Amun and Kebi were nowhere to be found, having broken their bonds after the confrontation with the Volturi. Benjamin and Tia were found not in Egypt, but rather in a small town in Southern Greece. Their ties to Egypt had faded when the coven disbanded, and they had informed Carlisle and Dad not to bother looking for Amun and Kebi for they would have no interest in coming; the embarrassment Amun felt would outweigh his desire for survival.

The next stop for them would be to Ireland to track down the Irish Coven. I suspected they would be more than happy for a reunion – it had been a few years since Mom and Dad had taken me to visit them in Ireland.

My mind wondered to that trip and our final destination. The Amazonians – I wondered if Dad and Carlisle would find their way there. I had hoped to see Zafrina again along with her gentle smile and warming voice.

I sat on a stool near Jacob, contemplating my breakfast of cooked blood and bread when Jacob noticed my bracelet. He furrowed his brow and I caught questioning thoughts from him.

"My first Christmas," I smiled affectionately.

I had grown to like Jacob. He seemed more like a heart broken puppy than the scoundrel I had originally imagined him to be.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard the breaking of glass. Startled I erupted out of the kitchen and into the living room where Eleazar had collapsed to his knees. He'd put his head through the mirror on the wall he had been leaning against.

I approached him slowly, Carmen hovering over him, her hands never touching him but her hands flowed across him just millimeters above the fabric of his shirt. She was whispering soothingly to him, her voice hushed and calm.

I bent over, kneeling gently beside him.

"How could this happen?" Eleazar was frightened. "Aro…Carius…all of their protection…dismantled."

Eleazar hadn't been fond of the Volturi after his time with them, but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined their death like that of wild pigs being slaughtered.

The ambience in the room was startling. Words could not explain the silence and I could not hope to do it justice. There was not a breath in the room, not a stir, not a rustle. The comforting noises of rustling fabric and quiet smooth footsteps had vanished and even Carmen's gentle whispers came to a cease.

It was no wonder I didn't immediately feel Jacob's hand against my shoulder, pulling me up to him. He removed his hand from me, but gently led me from the room with a wave of his hand, his eyes away from me. Our footsteps fell in quiet synchronization, which was strange considering his overwhelming size advantage over me.

Even at sixteen he towered over me.

When we got to the back deck I allowed myself to flop against the stairs. Jacob placed himself about a foot apart from me on the same step, his stern chin holding his lips tightly together.

"I don't know what to say,"

_Then say nothing_.

I nodded my head. I think he understood now I could read glimpses of his mind.

We sat together in silence as the morning progressed to afternoon and into the evening hours.

And out of the darkness I could hear the sad howl of a dark brown wolf.

* * *

That's it for Chapter Five! Please let me know your thoughts. :)

Until next time!

~Katelina


	7. Chapter Six Answers

Sorry for the delay in updating! I promise it won't happen again, college classes started up and Organic Chemistry has my butt against a wall.

Thanks for being patient. As always, please leave a little feedback so I know how things are going (good or bad).

* * *

**Heartstrings Through Time**

By Katelina

**Chapter Six – Answers**

I heard Mom's quiet speech into her cell phone that evening when we finally came back into the house.

"Yes, come on over."

She closed her cell phone when I entered into the spacious kitchen. She smiled warmly at the two of us as Jacob took up his seat again at one of the stools.

"Eleazar all right now?" I asked.

"Fine sweetheart, he's pulled it together. Benjamin and Tia arrived a few hours ago. The Irish Coven is also on its way."

"Good," I responded. "Who was that by the way?"

"Claire."

I snorted. She rolled her eyes. Jacob looked at me, cocking an eyebrow and I just shook my head.

"No it wasn't – she would have called me."

"Not if she didn't know you have a new cell phone."

I flung hair over my shoulders as Grandma Esme came bustling in, her arms full of groceries. The sun had been out in short spurts today so she used the darkness of the evening to escape to the grocery store to pick things up for Bella, Jacob and I. I could see a full bag of steaks, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Hungry dear?"

"Always Nana," her warmth always lit me up inside.

It was towards the end of dinner when Jake arrived - his disheveled hair, stubbled face and blood shot eyes gave away his state of sleep loss.

"You're a mess," I said flatly.

He tried to grin at me. I sighed heavily.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she looked at the state of Jake. Never had she seen him such a mess, and it was obvious to me she never wanted to.

"You stink,"

"Maybe,"

"When's the last time you showered?"

He shrugged.

"Rivers huh?"

He grinned even more sheepishly.

"Nessie!" Aunt Rosie's voice called from the living room. "Tell the mutt to take a freaking shower!"

I laughed and grabbed Jake by the ear, pulling him from the house and back along the path to my parent's house.

We took my car back to La Push, the roof down so that his revolting stench couldn't bother me. In truth it didn't bother me at all; I just had to make him think it did.

I'd missed him. But he had questions to answer – real questions.

When we arrived at his house my heart jumped a bit when he informed me we were alone. It was all too convenient that Jake had gifted Billy with a plane ticket to disappear and visit Rebecca in Hawaii. I suspected a large part of that was to get his father out of town in case things went badly with Victoria – but still it made me suspicious of his intentions for the evening.

The first thing I had done when we arrived at the house was lead him to the bathroom. He had laughed as I tugged him loosely by the ear, without any intent of hurting him…much. He broke out in fits of laughter as I start to run the bath, my eyes glaring into his face as I pulled out twigs from his growing black hair. It was as long as his chin now. I debated cutting it for him, but in truth I actually found it sexy.

_Cool it girl, don't lose it now._

I nodded to myself to reassure my resolve to make it out of this unscathed. He owed me answers.

Once the bath had been filled he winked at me. I stomped my foot lightly and turned my back to him, and I could hear a sad whimper. He undressed and chucked his soiled clothes across the floor. I picked them up and took them to the laundry room and when I returned he was leaning back in the extended tub that Billy had put in once Jacob hit seven feet tall. His eyes were closed and his arms were up on the sides of the tub. I turned to leave, tugging gently on the door but his response froze me in place.

"You're my everything."

"You don't know that," I interjected.

"Yes I do."

I felt a tinge of anger rise in my blood. A burning resentment I tried to force down.

"You said that about my mother too, but you seem to have given that up. You know – I was upset originally because I hadn't ever known you were in love with my mother, but now I'm angry about something else. You say that – and even if you think you mean it now what happens when you imprint on someone? I become the lost ex girlfriend without a hope at rekindling the affection you once had, holding onto a glimmer of a memory – ripping myself to shreds just like Leah."

Jacob opened his eyes and looked at me standing in the doorway, a large navy blue towel in my arms. He pulled himself out of the tub and I tried to fight back a blush as he stood in front of me, in all his naked glory and perfection.

"You don't ever have to worry about that."

I ignored him.

"When did you fall out of love with my mother? Or did you ever?"

"The moment I met your eyes when Blondie was holding you."

"Why?"

Every ounce of restraint came through in his voice.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I felt myself screaming at him. "Would you stop playing these bull shit games and just tell me? You're a damn alpha wolf, you can order people around – but now you're saying you in turn are being controlled?"

"I promised your mother Nessie,"

"My mother again huh? So you do love her!"

"Of course I love her!" He was yelling back. "She's my best friend – but I don't love her the way you think. She's like a sister to me, closer than Rachel or Rebecca could ever be. But romantically…no. That changed a long time ago."

I snorted.

"But yet you're keeping a stupid promise to her instead of to me, the one you say you love more than anything."

"I have to let you decide on your own. Please Nessie understand…this is for your own good."

"Every day of my life someone has told me 'it's for your own good'. I'm sick of that crap Jacob Black so don't pull it on me anymore. I know what I want."

"What do you want?"

Tears welled in my eyes.

"For you to love me more than my mother." Gentle sobs escaped my mouth and I turned to run, my legs freeing themselves from their place on the floor.

Desperate thoughts raced through Jake's mind. Flickers of arguments against himself, and angry expressions of discontent filled his brain. Finally as I approached the back door, an action that seemed to take an eternity although it only took a few seconds he yelled at me.

"You can't imprint on someone who was already imprinted on!"

I stopped where I was and went back to the bathroom where Jake still stood, his sad eyes following my footsteps.

"Claire said the same thing to me,"

"Well it's true." Desperation filled his voice. "Please understand this."

I furrowed my brow and tilted my head quizzically.

"You and Jacob…have built a bond. Your mom was telling me you two are friends."

I nodded.

"He's so lost in his love for your mother, but you've stopped him in his tracks. He's drawn to you even more so than your mother. He hasn't even imprinted on you and he knows that. He knows he can't imprint on you, but he's trying to get to know you regardless."

"Can't…"

"Please honey…please understand."

Every memory of my life with Jake overwhelmed me. I could see them swirl past me, and in an instant I knew I was projecting them because Jake's wet body crushed against me, trying to sooth me. "Let it out baby, let it out."

He was mine. I looked at his face, and I could see a million tiny steel cables connect us in my vision.

He tugged at my chin. I relaxed in his arms.

_I'm your imprint._

He nodded his head, touching his forehead to mine. The steel cables were gone from my site, but I felt them linking us, just as they had every moment since we first locked eyes fourteen and a half years earlier.

Jake told me once that unless a wolf's imprint is a wolf as well, like in the case of Claire and Quil, the imprintee does not reciprocate the imprint, but feels an inexplicable connection as well. But this felt deeper. I felt myself reciprocating the imprint and I knew I was involuntarily choosing my mate. I wondered if this was what all vampires felt when they chose their mate but somehow I doubted it. No – this was a feeling just for us, untainted and unequaled.

There was no feeling besides warmth as Jake broke away from me for a moment, unbuttoning my shirt and slipping it off. I felt his rough hands undress me, planting tiny kisses to my shoulders, neck and chin. I relaxed my eyelids, finding ecstasy in his touch. He led me to the tub, stepping in first and then gently lifting me on top of him. I must have felt like a feather in his arms, and at that moment I felt filled with helium, as light as a balloon. At any moment I thought I could be popped with a pin, releasing enough positive energy to end every war across the globe.

At some point I had stepped out of the tub, pulling Jake with me. The water evaporated from our burning skin as I pulled him towards the bedroom. His eyes never left my face, not for a single moment. He poured every ounce of his energy into our touches.

I felt a slight sadness as he laid me down on the bed and I realized he didn't have a shirt on to rip off. He smiled, having caught the thoughts and raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, I don't own that many shirts you know."

I grinned.

"I'm a Cullen, I can fix that."

* * *

The ringing of my cell phone startled me awake the next day. Jake's snores had become second nature to me and I lay there enjoying his presence. I had given Claire her own ring tone, and I identified it immediately as hers so I rolled over in his arms, facing him as he slumbered.

He looked like a child as he slept. For the first time I had no desire to hear his dreams, but rather I sought the gentle vibration of his chest and the beating of his heart.

This was heaven.

Eventually I close my eyes again, allowing the warm sunlight to bathe over my eyelids and warm my skin.

Jake awoke when his cell phone began ringing. He growled and reached to his bedside table, pulling his cell phone out and yanking it open.

"What?"

"_Edward's back."_ It was Claire.

"So?"

"_He wants to see you two._"

"Tell him to cry about it," Jacob's voice hinted with resentment. I snuggled in against him more deeply, laughing to myself.

"_I don't think he's screwing around Jake, something's going on and he won't tell any of us. He wants to talk to you specifically._"

Jake rolled over onto his back and stretched out his right arm about his head.

"Tell him we'll be there in an hour or so."

"_Okay, have fun last night?_"

"Claire…"

I heard her giggle on the other end and Quil exasperately yell about shutting up.

I pulled the phone from his hand.

"Very," I responded before shutting it. I rolled over onto my belly and rested my head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Very fun huh?"

"Maybe," I ran my hand over his chest and kissed his shoulder. He relaxed, holding me tightly as the moments ticked away.

"I guess your father wants to yell at me,"

I shrugged in his arms.

"Does it matter?"

It was his turn to shrug. "I would like their approval."

"You don't need it,"

"Yes I do," He shut his eyes and pulled me on top of him. I bent down and kissed him, my bronze ringlets touching his cheeks.

"I'd like him to give you away one day."

I blinked and he opened his eyes. I furrowed my brows quizzically. "Does that mean…"

He laughed. "One day Nessie I'd like to marry you."

I allowed a smile to creep over my lips.

"One day."

* * *

Short but sweet - please R&R. :)

Take care,

Katelina


End file.
